


Who Knew?

by Serpens Angelus (darkangel_27)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canonical Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 04:03:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4165020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkangel_27/pseuds/Serpens%20Angelus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry visits Severus Snapes grave, and think back to times now gone.</p>
<p> Idea came while listening to Who Knew by Pink.<br/>Rating is due to the amount of language.</p>
<p>I am not J.K, I make no money from this, I only wish I had her mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Knew?

**Who Knew**

 

Harry walked through the graveyard looking for the headstone they had only laid a few days ago. He had been to many funerals in the past few weeks since he had killed Tom Riddle. His one had been the hardest, not that his friends or family had known. He had gotten good at hiding things, had to otherwise things would have gone to hell a lot quicker than they did. He was on his own now, in many ways but the most important for now was in the physical sense.

 

He walked over to the obsidian headstone. It had been simply made, unlike the man who laid forever beneath it, but it seemed to fit the man regardless.

 

_Severus Snape_

_01/09/1960-02/05/1998_

_Aged 38years_

_Scholar, Teacher, Hero_

 

Harry had decided to add the last line. It made it feel slightly more personal without being mushy. Severus hated mushy, even when . . .

 

The tears started and Harry didn't try to hold them back this time, he simply knelt on the grass in front of the stone and allowed his hands to grip the cold ground beneath them. "God, how did we get here?" Harry laughed at the headstone. He cast his mind back to the very beginning of their relationship. It had been fourth year. God it seemed wrong now, him being only 14 years old at the time, but it he had never been a child. Had never had the chance. Severus eventually came to understand that.

 

-x-x-x-x-x-

 

_Harry sat at the tables watching Padma dancing away with one of the Durmstrang lads. Harry didn't care. He didn't even want to be here. One of the twins came over with a bottle of something. "What's up, Harry? You should be celebrating not often we get a party like this in this dusty old school." Fred, Harry thought, told him thrusting the bottle into his hand._

 

_Harry eyed it sceptically. "It's alcohol, it won't change your colour or kill you or anything but it will loosen you up, Harry boy. And if anyone needs to lighten up its you." He told the boy when it looked like Harry was going to refuse. Harry looked at the bottle, Fred sighed and pulled the bottle off him clearly pouring some into his open mouth before swallowing. Harry just shrugged and took the bottle off him, taking a big gulp of what he realised was Firewhiskey by the way it burned on the way down. He coughed and spluttered._

 

_"Yeah you might of wanted to take sips until you got used to it." Fred smiled._

 

_"Now you tell me." Harry gasped but smiled at the redhead's antics. They sat and chatted for a while drinking some more before Fred staggered off to chat up some Beauxbaton girl. Harry had looked around, having completely lost track of Ron and seeing Hermione still happily dancing with Krum he decided to head off with his newly acquired booze._

 

_He had been staggering down a corridor when he had fallen over his own feet sending himself and the quarter filled bottle of Firewhiskey to the floor. The bottle had shattered sending what remained of its contents everywhere._

 

_"Shit." Harry swore._

 

_"5 points from Gryffindor for the use of foul language. Another 25 points for being in possession of a banned substance and being too inebriated to even find you way home." Snape's drawl caused Harry to swear again._

 

_"Fuck." Harry said trying to stand. Snape raised an eyebrow both at the language and Harry's action._

 

_"Let's get you home, Potter." Snape told him after watching him struggle for a minute. "You are going to be regretting this night in the morning." Snape told him grabbing his arm to help him to standing._

 

_"What's it to you?" Harry told him angrily, wrenching his arm free and almost sending himself to the floor again._

 

_"Can't have the Saviour of the Wizarding World falling down the stairs drunk and killing himself from the fall can we?" Snape told him._

 

_"As if you give a shit about whether I live or die? All anyone gives a shit about is whether or not I've done anything news worthy. Well I can see tomorrow's headline. Boy-Who-Lived-To-Get-Pissed." Harry ranted as he tried to dodge Snapes guiding hands._

 

_"You're right, I don't give a damn that's why I'm trying to get you back to your God Forsaken Tower in one piece. At least this way your adoring fans won't think I killed you." Snape told him, finally managing to grab the boys arm and pull him towards the stairs. He was already regretting the decision to come and patrol this corridor._

 

_"Why can't I be normal?" Came a pitiful remark from his drunken charge. Snape tried to ignore it. "I mean, I can't be muggle like the rest of my sorry excuse of a family. I can't just be another wizard like my friends, I can't even be another spectator like the rest of the students. No. I have to be a Wizard and not just any wizard but the Boy-Who-Fucking-Lived-To-Be-Fucked-Over but oh wait, that's not even enough now. Oh no, now I have to be a god forsaken Tri-Wizard Champion. My life is like a fucking story book. In fact, my life would be a best seller in the The New York Time Best Sellers List for a decade."_

 

_"Potter, shut up." Snape snapped. "You are giving me your hangover headache."_

 

_Harry laughed. "You're welcome to it. I'm going to feel like shit in the morning." Harry laughed again before losing his footing and pitching them both to the floor. They both groaned as they hit the floor._

 

_Harry rolled onto his back but made no move to get up from there. "I'm going to die and there is so much I haven't done and won't be able to do. God my life sucks." He said to the ceiling._

 

_"Stop being so saturnine. It really doesn't become you." Snape told him as he stood and moved over the boy._

 

_"Get up."_

 

_"Can't." Harry told him._

 

_"Are you injured?" Snape asked, wishing he had gone to his quarters while he had the opportunity._

 

 

_"No, just don't want to move." Harry told him, he watched as Snapes face came into view._

 

_"Get up Potter." Snape told him, beginningto lose what little patience he possessed. He watched as Harry looked on as though he didn't see him then a mischievous glint entered the boys eyes._

 

_"Help me up please." Harry asked, Snape was skeptical but if it got the Gryffindor out his hair quicker he would try anything. He reached an arm out for Harry to grasp. He wasn't prepared for Harry to grab his hand and pull him down. Harry laughed as he was winded by Snape's body._

 

_"POTTER!" Snape shouted in the laughing boys face. He went to get up but Harry grabbed hold of him._

 

_"Please don't . . ." Harry pleaded._

 

_"I don't know what you are asking but so help me if you don't . . . "_

 

_"Don't leave." Harry said barely above a whisper, before laying a sloppy drunk kiss on Snape. Snape was shocked, he didn't respond but his mind froze and stopped him from getting up off the boy. It wasn't until the boy thrust upwards against him that Snape came back to his senses._

 

_"Let me go Potter." He growled, trying to get up but finding the boy below him and wrapped himself around Snape better than anything the Giant Squid could do._

 

_"I want . . ."_

 

_"You're drunk, you don't know what you want."_

 

_"I don't want to die. I certainly don't want to die a virgin." Harry told him, pulling him back down for another kiss. Snape fought it for a little while this time before his body started to succumb to the ministrations had been missing for the last few years. He thrust down, making them both groan, before catching himself again._

 

_"You are going to live." Snape told him trying to get up again. How could someone so small be so strong._

 

_"My luck has to run out at sometime. Please . . .give me this before it runs out . . .show me how to live"_

 

-x-x-x-x-x-

 

"I don't know why you did it, Severus, but you took me by the hand and showed me how. You promised me you would be around." Harry whispered to the headstone. "I took those words and believed in everything you said to me."

 

The tears free flowed down his cheek. "Severus, If someone said three years from then you'd be long gone I would have stood up and punch them out. Cause they would have been wrong, I knew better because you said forever."

 

-x-x-x-x-x-

 

_Harry lay in Severus arms crying. Cedric was dead, Voldemort was alive and Harry ached everywhere. His body, his heart even his spirit ached._

 

_"Shhhh . . . " Severus soothed the boy in his arms._

 

_"Why do the people around me have to die? Why am I cursed?" Harry whimpered once his tears had calmed._

 

_"It's not you love. It's that mad man." Severus told him._

 

_"He's going to kill you." Harry hiccoughed. "We have to stop this its not safe for you." Harry was panicked now, trying to get out of Severus grasp. The Potion Master just kept hold until the raven haired boy screamed out his frustrations and went limp again._

 

_"I'm not going anywhere Harry. I promise." Harry believed him._

 

-x-x-x-x-x-

 

"I wish I could touch you again. I'd give anything." Harry told the headstone. "I remember someone telling me to count my blessings before they're all long gone. I guess I just didn't know how. I was all wrong. They knew better. Still you said forever."

 

-x-x-x-x-x-

 

_Harry lay in the Defence Teachers arms. They were both sweaty from their excesses. "Severus, this isn't just a fling is it." He asked stroking the old man's chest, tickling the damp hairs there._

 

_"Harry it's been two years. It's hardly a fling, is it?" Severus smiled, the look reserved purely for Harry._

 

_"What happens when I leave Hogwarts?" Harry asked. He had been thinking about it for a while now. Things were moving quickly and Harry didn't actually know if he would finish Hogwarts._

 

_"I'm yours forever if you'll have me." Severus told the young man._

 

_"Forever sounds great to me." Harry smiled, falling into a light sleep._

 

-x-x-x-x-x-

 

"I'll keep you locked in my head, Severus. Until we meet again. I won't forget you. God what happened?" Harry asked the universe in general. Tears streaming again anger. "That last kiss I'll cherish until we meet again. Time makes it harder, I wish I could remember. But I'll keep your memories, how can I not when you visit me in my sleep."

 

-x-x-x-x-x-

 

_Harry heard the thud of Nagini's strike. He held back the scream that threatened to break from him and expose himself and his best friends. He waited until the snake and Voldemort left before asking Ron and Hermione to stand guard. He went in to find Severus deathly pale. "Oh god, oh god." Harry whispered._

 

_"Take them Harry." Severus told him, pointing to his mind._

 

_"I shouldn't have . . . Oh god Severus, we need to . . ."_

 

_"I'm dead Harry please . . . Take my memories. You need them." Severus told him weakly. Tears started to form in both sets of eyes. Harry pointed his wand at the Potions Master head and pulled the long silvery strand of memories from his head, depositing them in an empty flask he had in his pocket._

 

_"I've done it Sev . . . Now I'm just going to go get help." Harry told his lover._

 

_"No, I'm dead Harry." "You're not . . . You're not dead. Please." Harry cried._

 

_"Kiss me Harry." Severus told the man._

 

_"No, I'm not saying good bye. You said you would be with me forever Severus. You promised." His voice broke with the emotion behind his words._

 

_"Kiss me, please." Severus whispered, his voice barely audible. Harry leant forward and kissed the man he loved. Severus kissed back at first, the taste of their tears tainting the moment and then he was gone. Harry pulled back and looked into eyes that had once only smiled for him._

 

_"No, no. You promised . . . Sev you said forever, you promised." Harry cried kissing the man again, as though hoping he would wake like sleeping beauty._

 

_"Harry, we need to go." Came Hermione's voice and Harry rubbed the tears angrily from his eyes. The bastard would pay._

 

-x-x-x-x-x-

 

"You promised me my darling, who knew?" Harry lay a kiss on the headstone, before standing, walking away from the only man who ever truly knew him.


End file.
